Going Dancing
by Jay Roxy
Summary: One of my earlier stories so im not promising anything good but i hope you enjoy! R
1. It all started

Going dancing

âº Written by Sammi âº

It's a couple of year's latta and Ridow is the newest member of the team (She can Control Water), Starfire can speak 'normally' now, everyone is taller than her now, and the impossible has happened, Raven has lightened up and enjoys hangin out wit Star and Ridow

Ridow, Star, and Raven walked into the room where all the boys were hangin out.

"Hey were goin dancing" yelled Ridow as she entered the room

"I'm gonna go change" Said star.

"I should to" said Raven. The three girls left the room to go change and the boy kinda just stared.

"You know they're just gonna make us go" said Robin.

"Ok remember guyz, we're men we don't dance so no matter what they say we are not going. Agreed?"

"Yeah" said Cy and Robin.

The girls walked back into the room dressed to go dancing. Ridow had jeans wit a tube top on, Raven had a mini skirt on wit a skin tight tee on, and Star had a low cut tank that was very revealing and a pair of skin tight denim bell jeans. All the guyz could do was stare.

"You guyz gonna come" Asked Star.

The guyz had to turn completely around to say "No"

"Ok I'll get Cy to say yes."

Ridow Walked into the Room and went over to Cyborg.

She leaned over the back of the couch and waited till Cy turned his head She looked at him and kissed him.

"Ok I'm in" said Cy.

"I bet I can get Robin to say yes" whispered Star.

Star walked over to Robin sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Robin you wouldn't go even for me?" Star gave him one of her classic Puppy dog eyes.

Robin stared. "Ummm.... Ok" Robin could never say no to those eyes.

Star got off Robin and went back to the kitchen where Raven and Ridow were.

"Your turn Raven."

"Oh this is taking to long" said Raven then yelled out. "Beat Boy if you don't come I'm gonna dance wit every other guy there!!!"

Beast boy ran to his room as fast as he could and ran back down stairs dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans. "Are we ready to go?"

Robin and Cy walked down stairs and said "Let's get goin."

Robin had a baggy white tee on wit jeans and Cy put his holograph thingy back on so he looked all human in a red tee and white jeans.

"Ok we're all ready" said Star.

They left and drove to the club.

When they got there the girlz headed straight for the dance floor, and the guyz just hung out by the corner. As the girlz were dancing they noticed that the guyz were just standing around. They stopped dancing.

"Oh my god, they are so boring" said Ridow.

"Oh not for long." Star's favorite song came on, 'Dip it low', so she walked over to Robin, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the dance floor. She started to dance and Robin move closer to her and moved wit her to the beat. Star moved closer to Robin, and they started to really get into it.

"Why doesn't Cy ever act like Robin wit Star?" said Ridow quite disappointed.

"Hey I heard that" said Cy. "Come on lets go" Cy and Ridow walked out to the Dance floor and started to dance

Beast Boy came up behind Raven and offered her and arm. They went tot the dance floor and danced too.

A slow song came on and Star turned around and rapped her arms around Robin's neck and they danced. Star turned her head to see Raven and Beast Boy dancing and Ridow and Cy dancing together. Star looked back at Robin and put her head on his shoulder.

"Star.."

"Yeah" said Star

"I luv you."

"I luv you too."

The song ended and every one decided to go home, except Robin and Star.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how do you like it??? Review now that you read it


	2. Some big Questions

Going Dancing

Chapter 2

Robin and Star had walked to the park; they could have flown but the wanted to talk for a while.

"So Star did you have fun?"

"Yeah" said Star as she cuddle up closer to Robin. They were sitting under the big tree in the park looking at the stars.

"Ok do you want to head back before Cy and BB kill each other over diner?"

Robin let out a slight laugh "yeah that's probably a good idea."

They got up and started to walk home, but they stopped on the bridge.

"Hey Star, I got a question to ask you."

"Ok" answered Star.

Robin got down on one knee and pulled out a little black velvety box. "Starfire, will you marry me?"

"Oh Robin" Star was practically in tears. "Over course I'll marry you." She pulled Robin up and they kissed for a long time. They started to walk home again.

Little did they know that Beast Boy was having trouble asking the same question.

"Oh how am I gonna do this? Ok beast boy just go up to the roof, do some Romantic mumbo jumbo and then ask. See, not so hard."

BB started to walk up to Raven's Room. He knocked on the door and Raven answered.

"Hey Rea"

"Ummm Hi Beast Boy. What's up?"

"Well I was gonna go hang on the roof and wondered if you wanted to..."

"Sure"

When they got on the roof, Beats Boy and Raven sat on the edge of the tower and there was a full moon with lots of stars all around.

"Wow BB, who knew that you could be so romantic." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Beast Boy blushed

"So why did you want to bring me up here anyway?" asked Rea.

"Well, ummm Rea I had a question to ask you." Beast Boy flipped her around and pulled out the box.

"Raven will you marry me?" Raven was in shock when she heard the question. When she finally snapped out of it she immediately gave BB a hug. "Yes I will" whispered Raven in BB's ear.


	3. cyborg is all alone again

Chapter 3

Star Fire and Robin walked in the door and everyone was asleep. Then they noticed something on the couch.

"Robin what's that" said star as she walked over to the couch. They saw Raven lying on top of Beast Boy with one arm thrown around his neck. He had his arms thrown around her waist. "Well then, it looks like they had fun" said Robin taking notice to Raven's hands which where slipped slightly under BB's shirt.

"Do u wanna bring them in their rooms?"

"No Star, I got a better idea." Robin picked up Star and headed for his room. Star giggled.

âââââââââthe Next Morningâââââââââââââ

Cyborg walked in the room with a glass of water he had been training all morning. When took a sip and spit it out the second he saw Beastboy and Raven in the same position that Star and Robin had seen them in last night.

Cyborg quieted down and ran out of the room and up to Robin's room to tell him, but he walked in to see Star in Robin's bed with Robin's hand slung around her waist.

He slowly backed out of the room as to not wake.

"Congrads guyz." He said as he walked back down to the training room.


	4. Author note!

Hey every one i am sooo srry that i havn't updated in sooo long but My computer is soo Fed up!!! im at my aunts house right now and i will try to update soon!!! Srry Again

Sammi Baby P.S. Luv u guys who reviewed


	5. much love to Cyborg

Alright so I was reading this story back to myself and I decided that I'm going to try to end this story on a good note. But thank you all who review over the course of this story it means a lot since this was one of my earlier stories! I love you all!

Thanks to:

Kimi, Knightfire, Peppermintchick, Titan Dude 29, the gooseberry catastrophe, Denisen, Solodancer and CrazyFreak-o-matic. I love you all and that's that! Check out my other stories!

Here we go!

The morning came so fast. It seemed that the sun came up to fast. No one wanted that night to end, ad why would you? I mean after going dancing and getting proposed to there really is not much left. But you can't stop the inevitable.

Starfire work up and she was in the arms of her fiancé. She had on Robin's oversized shirt and oh those strong arms of his were wrapped around her tiny waist. The thought of what had happened last night replayed its self in her head. The club, the park, the ring, Oh My god! The Ring! Star looked down at her finger not really being able to take a good look at it till now. She was immediately blown away.

It had a diamond in the center and surrounding it was two emeralds on both sides of the diamond. It was truly the perfect ring for her.

"You like it?" asked a semi awake voice from behind her.

She giggled. "Like is an understatement."

Robin let out a chuckle as he buried his face into her hair that stretched across his pillow.

"I love you." He said from underneath her hair.

She giggled again. "I Love you too." And with that they both fell back asleep completely at peace.

Raven and Beastboy were both on the Couch when they woke up. Ravens face was tucked into Beastboy's chest and his head sat onto of hers. They laid in the most sincere 1overs lock.

Cyborg chose to not wake the peaceful couple up so he went to the danger room. Training could always pass the time.

He walked to the weight bench and began his training. As he was lifting he heard the door to the room slide open. Quickly he put down the weights and got up to see who it was.

Her hair was Blonde, it flowed down her back and at the end there was blue tips. Her short blue shorts showed off her pale legs and the matching half cut tank top showed off her stomach. Cyborg was in awe. It was Ridow.

Ridow and his had always been friends and they always just kept each other company when the two other couples went off and did there own thing. Sure they would kiss every now and again but normally it was only to get an aw out of Star and Raven. It was different now their friends were all getting married. And again they were the two that were just friends and neither knew how the other felt, just assumed that it was an impossible relationship.

"Hey Ridow. What's up?" he said whipping his face with a cloth hanging over the side of the bench.

"Not much. I just walked in and noticed everyone being all coupley, if that's even a word." Cyborg chuckled. "How about you?"

"Just working out. I didn't want to wake all the love birds up."

"Haha so much in common between us."

"I know." Cyborg caught himself staring into Ridow's eyes and got embarrassed. Ridow just giggled.

"You look really good today." He said, although he didn't know why he did. He was never that open with women unless he was just fooling around. She blushed.

"Thanks, your not that bad yourself." She replied. Cyborg told him self it was now or never.

"Ridow I think I should tell you something."

"Anything"

"I love you." He said 'I must have grown balls over night or something' he thought to himself. This was definitely not himself but he was glad to finally get that off his chest.

"You do?" asked a surprised Ridow.

"Yah I do and I'm tired of pretending that were just friends because I don't want it to be that way Ridow. I guess what I'm trying to say is Ridow Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ridow looked down and grabbed Cyborg's hand. "I love you too and yes I will."

Cyborg pulled her into a warm hug.

JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR JR

Ok people I now the story was kinda bad but I just really wanted to finish it because I haven't updated this story in so long! And I know I kind of ended on a weird note but I really hope you liked it. But anyway REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
